borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is it good?
I was farming Craw today, and I found a few of weapons that I thought might be good, either because they seemed good, or because after looking at forums on here people seem to like Pearl Carnages. Theyre Purples (cant find any good oranges, or pearlescents pearlescents) from craw, but these are pretty good. I was playing solo so there is no chance of modding if anyone cares to make that suggestion for some reason... I also just think itd be cool to have yalls opinion on em. -ZPR1200 Pearl Carnage 895/63.9/1.2 4x zoom and a +7 mag size (for a total of 13) -SPR330 C Cobalt Death 129x7/77.1/1.0 4.5x zoom and a x3 shock with very high proc. chance, with a clip of 7 -HXS C Pestilent Stinger 135/90.5/12.5 It has +26% recoil reduction, x4 corrosive with very high proc. chance, a clip of 49, and actually also has a zoom (though I dont know what). Please tell me whatcha think of these weapons, and feel free to post your on weapons too :D BenNeg 14:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Carnages in general sort of suck, but that one is on the upper end of them. That Cobalt death is pretty decent, though I find a lot in that range when farming craw. The pestilent stinger is one of, if not the best, corrosive SMGs I have seen.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, we've all heard the "craw drop 'em" claim a thousand times. Here's what's strange about those. The Pearl Carnage seems to have the best possible parts. (BTW, Carnages SUX.) The other 2 seem to have the wrong Model #'s for those stats. And that Pestilent Stinger must have a twisted barrel which is uber-rare, if not impossible, for an elemental weapon to have. Overall, my bet is they're all constructs. -- MeMadeIt 18:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I can absolutely promise you that they are not constructs. I have only ever gotten online on BL to get the DLCs(which was about 3-4 months before I actually beat Craw, aka, the day Knoxx came out), as I do not have a way to connect to the web (getting an adapter for the 360 soon though!), and a. I have a mac, b. I dont even know how I would start modding/making my own guns. I dont think the Stinger has a Twisted barrel, as I have tried it, though not much. There may be some differences in spaces with these model numbers (mainly I dont know if it was HX S C or whatever) but I copied those down exactly otherwise. BenNeg 18:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) They're all nice units. I dunno about the model numbers, but i don't see anything that screams modded. I've found weapons with similar stats. Beware the clap 19:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I looked at it again, and overall, the only other thing I noticed that I *might* have messed up with is it might be HX 5 C Pestilent Stinger as opposed to HX S C. Its a rather bad quality TV so I dont know which is which. Also, I can confirm that the Stinger also does not have the Twisted barrel. I used it against the Armored Craw worms to find out :3 BenNeg 20:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Using DuncanFogg's Gear Calculator, the only way I can duplicate the stats of your Pestilent Stinger is to add the barrel3_twisted part. With any other barrel, the "Vitriolic" prefix is generated. The only way to get the "Pestilent" prefix legit is to raise the Tech Level over 16 and the only way to do that is to have the barrel3_twisted part OR for the "Pestilent" prefix to be added manually. That you 'confirm' it does not have the twisted barrel means "Pestilent" was manually added. That your Model numbers don't match legit Model numbers (one is not even close) is just more evidence that suggests another weapon was used as the base and parts were manually added. -- MeMadeIt 00:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, A. I understood very little of what you just said, B. From what I understood, youre saying that I modded it, seeing as how it doesnt have the Twisted barrel, and it has Pestilent instead of Vitriolic. Honestly, I have no way to prove that I did in fact loot it from Craw, seeing as I dont take videos of every, or in fact, any, of my Craw runs. So I have decided that this argument is pointless. You will most likely continue to claim that I modded it, and yknow what? I am fine with that, so long as you dont start harassing me about it. I mean, I may deny it, but hey, youve got youre all proving evidence right? All I have is my word, which is honestly, not the greatest thing to stand by. I could say Scouts Honor, but then, that would be a lie. This is sort of like professional sports, only with people claiming others have mods instead of steroids. But go ahead, say it. I just posted what I found. If someone put that Pestilent there, it musta been Craw, because I did not, and I have not interacted with anyone online. BenNeg 00:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC : We all know where youre comming from. Its just that there have been a lot of "i found it from craw" trolls on the wiki in the past. All of the regulars that maintain the wiki have come across many in their time here, so dont blame them for being a little... suspicious. ~ One random guy 01:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry MeMadeIt, but you're wrong on this one, I can confirm via game experience that an elemental smg can spawn with the twisted barrel (bit of a "really?" moment on WT), and from that same experience that the game puts the elemental effect on priority, so an smg with both barrel3_twisted and an elemental accessory will gain the damage and accuracy bonus from the barrel, but will only fire regular corrosive bullets. The Pearl Carnage also isn't the best parts either, its got scope 4, not 5. The Death could've been x4 too. IMHO these are perfectly legit, a saddening rarity these days. Nice find Ben! Sreza 13:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) With regards to elemental SMGs, they do indeed spawn with tier 4 elemental prefixes - too many times have I found Erupting and Pestilent SMGs/Stingers. Though I don't remember if all of them had the twisted barrel, I only recall that my first Pestilent Stinger did - yes, a rather wtf moment, but that's what got me interested in game mechanics in the first place. Anyhow, in reply to OP, your guns seem okay. Don't take offense if we err on the side of caution, we've seen too many "oh my god i juz found this shredder shredder perlescent sniper from craw does like 1900x5 is ttlly legit" cases. --Nagamarky 14:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Not too much taken, as I agree I too have seen a lot of those types of posts on the forums. Also, thank you for the input on the guns, as now I know to ignore most carnages in general :D BenNeg 20:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I think you are mis-reading the serial number on this gun 'HXS C Pestilent Stinger'. The 'S' is more likely a '5'. It probably should read 'HX5 C Pestilent Stinger'. Its useful to look at the Weapons by prefix page to get a reference of the body parts, as those are the first 2-3 letters in the serial number. Also note, there are a couple exceptions that can easily tell you if it has a modded body. LoZ4Ever 21:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) In response to LoZ4Ever's comment, that is very possible. I already stated above that, seeing as my TV is very low quality, it is very hard to differentiate. --BenNeg 01:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow, back to this forum page, again to ask opinions on some of my gear (should I do this in watercooler next time?). I have had this shield a while, since before I beat craw for the first time, and I got it from an Armory run. PNG-550XC Impenetrable Enduring 2568 capacity 265 Recharge rate Very high capacity. and now another stinger I found from craw HX 42 Malevolent Stinger 168/90.2/16.3 4.3x weapon zoom, +50% reload speed, +78% recoil reduction and a 31 bullet clip. Whaddaya say guys? I cant decide whether or not I should sell the stinger, and I just wanna know what yalls shields are. --BenNeg 22:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 'yalls' shields are at 99999999999, i know modders for you, but the one i have bis around 2900? I'm not to sure, not even completely sure if its legit. -IDave Ja Vu I have a torgue malevolent stinger 236/90.2/17.6, 3.9x zoom. It's a 9999999 gun. Is this the best possible that they come? Accuracy on that stinger is a little low, but that's made up for by the damage and the fire rate. If that's actually legit, its one of the best for dps, if not necessarily accuracy. TheKingBoar 06:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC)